oabsafandomcom-20200215-history
Distinguished Service Award
The Distinguished Service Award was created in 1940 to honor those who rendered service to the Order beyond the lodge level. The award is presented to those Arrowmen who have rendered distinguished and outstanding service to the Order on a sectional, regional, or national basis. It is given over a period of years. The first were presented at Camp Twin Echo, Pennsylvania, to E. Urner Goodman, Carroll A. Edson, and eight others at the 1940 national meeting. Between 1940 and the first national conference in 1948, the award was presented at national meetings as deserving individuals were found. Thereafter, the award presentation became a traditional part of the pageantry and ceremony of the national conference. Since the time of the first awards in 1940, approximately 700 Distinguished Service Awards have been presented. This alone is a testament to its high standard of excellence. The award is a sterling silver arrowhead, bearing an arrow pointing upward and to the wearer's right, suspended from a white neck-ribbon upon which are embroidered red arrows. A white square knot embroidered upon red cloth is available for uniform wear, and a miniature silver arrowhead lapel pin is available for civilian wear. Presentation of the award is limited. Arrowmen whose service records are the most outstanding and extend farthest beyond others are usually selected. Nominations are open to both youth and adult Arrowmen. Source: Copied from the Order of the Arrow, Guide for Officers and Advisers, ISBN 0-8395-4997-0 ---- Recipients: *'2006 - 39 Recipients, 790 Total' Ross Armstrong, Marcus R. Bailey, Thomas S. Bain, Mark C. Bicket, Robert C. Black Jr., Robert J. Crume, Brian M. Cutino, Jared P. Davis, Seth M. Dearmin, Andrew P. Desilet, David C. Dowty, Tyson E. Ford, Stephen F. Gaines, Keith Gallaway, Jeffery R. Godley, Michael Gollner, Christopher A Grove, Jonathan A. Hardin, Matthew K. Harris, Glen A. Haynes, Jeffrey E. Hayward, Paul Jensen, Jeffrey Q. Jonasen, Scott C. Keenan, Craig E. Leighty, Bradley Long, Edward T. Lynes, Seth Y. Mollitt, Patrick Murphy, Daniel J. O'Rourke, C. Thomas Ritchey, Gilbert R. Rogers III, Robin J. Rosamond, David J. Ross, Joe Sadewasser, Brian D. Stock, Michael L. Thompson, Phil Vanderwerker, Nicholas Williams *'2004 - 41 Recipients, 751 Total' Courtney Allen, Paul C. Anderson, Steven Howard Beckett, Riley Berg, Cortland Bolles, Clay Capp, Andy Chapman, Edward T. Clifford, III, Linley Joseph Collins, Christopher Crowley, Nicholas P. Digirolamo, Matt Dukeman, Adam Enerson, Brian J. Favat, Nathan McBride Finnin, Matthew R. Griffis, Brian Howard Herren, Jon L. Hobbs, Kenneth E. Hood, Stan Hoff, Benjamin W. Janke, Douglas M. Kupec, Matthew J. F. Laudone, William Lenker, Brian Francis Love, Frank McMillan, Rich Moore, David Moskal, James Edward Neubaum, Dominic T. Pascucci, Hector A. "Tico" Perez, Ian M. Pinnavaia, Douglas W. Seaborne, Brian Seeton, Raymond Siegrist, Douglas Smith Jr., George S. Sparks, Sam Stocker, P.E. Gene Wadford. Thomas E. Watson Jr., Robert G. Westmyer, Warren Williams *'2002 - 38 Recipients, 709 Total' Dominique F. Baker, Justin P. Boren, Patrick Boyd, Steven D. Bradley, James Houston Cheatham, Kenneth L. Connelly, Michael Devlin Cooper, Don Cunningham, Donald G. Diaz, Joshua G. Gana, Carl E. Head II, David B. Heaton, Chad F. Heflin, Jordan A. Hitchens, Mark F. Hogan, J. Terry Honan, Jeffrey J. Jones, Jason Wayne Kemp, Kurt A. Kuhlmann, Bobby Kunstman, Jason Holmes Laney, C. Sage Lichtenwalner, Don McChesney, Carey Joseph Mignerey, Carey L. Miller, Kevin P. Moshier, Cameron Mulder, Samuel Nitz, Benjamin Pharr, Scott A. Schmidt, Dale Edwin Siefker, Thomas D. Slaughter, Dustin J. Thomas, Bruce Walcutt, Jay I. Widby, Luke Wolfe, David Yoder, Andy V. Zahn *'2000 - 36 Recipients, 671 Total' Mark Christopher Angeli, Daniel T. Asleson, Richard "Dick" Henry, John C. Bicket, Peter Arnold Cash, Benjamin Whitlow "Whit" Culver, Brandon Fessler, Michael A. George II, Joseph W. Glenski, David Golden, Brian S. Hashiro, John Isley, Kenneth R. Jenkins, Ryan King, Aaron W. Kreager, William D. Loeble, Lance McAlister, Michael P. McCrea, Seth McFarland, Mathew Milleson, Thomas Lee Moore, Hayato Nakawatase, William Glenn Parker, Michael Perkins, David M. Petrush, Terry W. "Tee" Pruitt II, Jeremy Pullen Cape, Andrew S. Oh, David H. Sargent, Robert J. Sirhal, Joseph A. Shore, George William Spice, David Stowe, David Strebler, Christopher L. Wells, Roy L. Williams *'1998 - 37 Recipients, 635 Total' Jason Accola, John L. Alline, Jeremiah J. Arnold, Joseph D. Barton Jr., John K. Berry, Gregory D. Buckler, Devang Desai, Phillip M. Dullock, Rees A. Falkner, Anthony J. Fiori, Clyde B. "Bud" Harrelson III, Marcus Haubenstricker, John W. Hess, Brett M. Higgins, Edgar J. LaBenne, Joseph M. Marsicano, Clyde M. Mayer, Justin D. McCarthy, Barry P. McFarland, Brian S. McGrath, Dr. Richards Miller, Terrel W. Miller, Richard L. Mills, Ryan R. Miske, Jeremy J. Mo, Roger A. Ohmstede, Jason E. Peoples, Kenneth A. Peterson, Ryan J. Pitts, Jere B. Ratcliffe, Christopher T. Rogers, James A. Schwab, Josh Souza, Dr. Mark Stolowitz, Kyle E. Tanner, Todd A. Turner, Marty Zvonar *'1996 - 37 Recipients, 598 Total' Scott W. Beckett, Rob Berner, Ronald Boller, Kyle Brown, Seth Brown, Russell Cann, David Clark, Bill Claycomb, Sean Cox, Darshana DeSilva, Michael Edwards, Dennis Ellis, Josh Feigelson, David E. Halliday, Charles Haseman, Christopher Hayes, Greg Hazelhurst, Roger Honberger, John H. Jones, James Lewis, Gerald McCurley, Daniel McDonough Jr., Ryan McFarland, Branden Morris, Alyx Parker, Alex Rhodes, John Rotruck, Max Sasseen Jr., Joseph Scionti, David Shettles, James Simpson, William Scott Smith, Jack Stephens, Patrick Sullivan, Matthew Tarnow, Marty Tschetter, Charles Wasson *'1994 - 36 Recipients, 561 Total' James B. Arriola, Justice "Jody" Baird IV, Raymond N. Batchelor, Brian M. Beaverstock, Nelson R. Block, John Norman Brown, Steve M. Burinsky, James F. Campbell, Michael Celano, Hewitt Blair Dickens, Frank S. Dingwerth, Douglas C. Fullman, C. Michael Hoover, Dameon C. Hutto, J. David Konopka, John P. Larney, Todd A. Leonard, Ronald K. Mahabit, Loren Bennett Meinke, J. Todd Metcalf, Jeffrey G. Middendorf, Carl Ernst Miller, Earl Thomas Moore Jr., Robert H. Morrison, Thomas E. Murray, Sean Oldroyd, James William Rhodes, Raymond J. Ridgway Jr., Craig B. Salazar, Michael A. Salazar, Joel S. Shapiro, Charles P. Taylor, Bryant Deleron Webster, Richmond C. Wilkins, Sheldon Mark Wimmer, John A. Young *'1992 - 37 Recipients, 525 Total' Charles W. Beard, Christopher S. Belden, David Brittain Bone, David Llyod Briscoe, Donald K. Chilcote, Craig Stephen Donais, William C. Evans, David P. Fabie, Dean M. Frommelt, Jeffrey H. Goldsmith, Matthew David Hoag, Grant Michael Howe, David E. Larkin, James B. Laycook, Ryan Mecham West, John Meckley III, Kevin Brent Mefford, C. Mark Miller, Louis G. Monville III, Cort O'Neil West, Donald S. Oplinger, Jeffrey Posey, Ashley C. Rose, J. Patrick Ross, Lawrence A. Ruh, Charles D. Scales Jr., Theodore E. Shelton Jr., Jack Shumaker, N. Anthony Steinhardt III, Thomas J. Stephenson, Arthur D. Stevens, William Story, Clint E. Takeshita, Scott A. Valcourt, Skip Van Bloem, Matt M. Walker, W. Worth Wharton *'1990 - 37 Recipients, 488 Total' Donald R. Adkins, James M. Alexander III, John Kevin Bokesch, Angelo A. Cappelli, Charles A. Chase Sr., Mark J. Chilutti, Albert C. Christoph, Gene V. Clemens, Michael M. Creagh, Chris Crews, Wayne L. Dukes, R.D. Dunkin, B. Jay Fairbanks III, Daniel Fee, Robert E. Fenty Jr., Rudy Flythe, David William Garrett, John T, Gutkoski, Mark A. Henry, Wade A. Herbranson, Kevin K. Hudson, Gordon A. Knapp, Richard H. Leet, Patrick W. McGowan, Stephen S. Meinhold, Kerry R. Molin, Jeff C. Moser, Charles V. Neil, C. Randy Piland, Bobby R. Rainwater, Louis Romond, William Rooney, Brian P. Rudie, D.W. Simons, Michael Southall, Challen Wells, Harold A. Yocum *'1988 - 48 Recipients, 451 Total' Glenn T. Ault, Douglas E. Beaudoin, L. Ronald Bell, Billy H. Brackett, Richard E. Carroll, C.D. Cash, Jay T. Cleaver, Franklin H. Collins, Eduardo X. De Torres, Mark M. Dyer, Philip R. Engelmann, David A. Erb, Daniel J. Feigelson, John R. Foltz, J. Thomas Ford Jr., Kenneth N. Galloway, Elmer B. Greey Jr., Charles T. Harbin III, Richard R. Harrington, Robert D. Hath, James W. Ince, Jon E. Jones, Sean P. Keenan, Arthur F. McLean III, Larry A. Mobley, Ronald E. Moranville, G. Allen Mossman, R. Brian Naylor, George Douglas Nelson, Steven M. Palm, Rob Patridge, John Perry, Christopher T. Retajczyk, Cary L. Roberts, Kelly Roberts, James A. Rock, Mack T. Ruffin III, Joseph L. Scalise, Steven R. Silbiger, Timothy M. Snellenberger, Tom Tatham, Oscar M. Thompson, Todd F. Trapnell, Roy C. Walker, Larry E. Warlick, Derek Wilcock, James D. Wilson, Andrew Wright *'1986 - 49 Recipients, 403 Total' Mark B. Beese, Darrel A. Bieker, Richard H. Breithaupt Jr., Elton L. Brogdon, Todd R. Brohaugh, Robert E. Burt, Jack S. Butler II, Dr. Robert E. Carney, Daniel J. Churay, Kurt E. Ewen, William J. Fortier, Hal B. Gallop, Joseph P. Gareri, Charles A. Garwood, Esten F. Grubb, Michael G. Hoffmann, Jason P. Hood, Lynn R. Horne, Kevin W. Hula, Charles Hoyt Hunt, Michael J. Johnson, Ted L. Johnson, Chrisyopher R. Klenk, Kelly V. Landers, David A. Lang, Raymond E. Leonard, Ben H. Love, Richard A. Mason, Robert C. McEachern III, Steve D. Mimnaugh, David B. Moody, L. Guy Nirenberg, Douglas K. O'Connell, Howard B. Olson, Thomas E. Reddin, Richard C. Rice, Steven R. Rogers, Mike C. Sachs, Eugene J. Schnell, Stephen H. Sellers, Matthew H. Sorenson, James B. Stanton, Richard A. Sullivan, David C. Surrett, James J. Terry Jr., Robert E. Thibault II, Rodney T. Ueno, Robert A. Wade, Richard J. Woodward *'1983 - 43 Recipients, 354 Total' Richard M. Aberle, Kenneth G. Ackermann, Robert S. Akes, Mark S. Anderson, Dale J. Apley Jr., Frank R. Berger, Kurt E. Christiansen, Alan B. Cooper, Philip Shaw "Ted" Costin, M. Gene Cruse, Steven C. Davidek, Thomas R. Deimler, Dennis G. Downing, Richard O. Eberly, Donald L. Fifield, Kenneth J. Grimes, Clifford J. Hanson, J. Derek Harbin, William F. Hartman, Arnold J. Heck, Daniel T. Hemingson, Frank T. Hilton, Mark E. Hobgood, Craig H. Kliger, Raymond L. Lee Jr., James T. Martin, Kevin P. Moll, Reo E. Nicar, Karl S. Palvisak, Carleton D. Ranney, Gordon P. Rubard, Kenneth S. Seavers, Robert M. Shoemaker, Byron W. Smalley, Charles S. Snyder, Bradley D. Starr, Thomas C. Steffens, Thomas H. Tabb, Thomas N. Taylor, Billy W. Walley, R. Fleming Weaver, Arnold M. Young, William Ziegler Jr. *'1981 - 39 Recipients, 311 Total' George B. Andrews, Nelson Craig Bass, Robert Dale Beaty, Hugh T. Bender Jr., Jeffrey Thomas Britton, Lawrence F. Brown, Paul Webb Carter, James L. Chandler, Gary G. Christiansen, Joseph D. Clark, James W. Clough, Richard E. Gingras, Richard W. Good, Jerry L. Harben, Samuel H. Hathaway, Jeffrie A. Herrmann, William H. Hofmann, Roger A. Hoyme, Eugene J. Jackson Jr., James E. Johnson, Brian L. Kasal, Joseph Alexander Kuti, Charles Rowan Lindsay, Leonard Louis Lucchi, Robert D. Matthews, Joseph L. Merton, J.M. Montgomery, Danny R. Musick, Sherwood R. "Rick" Obermeyer, Robert L. Pattison Jr., Donald A. Peters, Edgar W. Reeves, Stephen Douglas Shawley, Herbert H. Sparks Jr., John Haywood Taylor, Robert S. Thornton, Joseph "Jody" Troyan, Edward J. Wacker, Stephen F. Willis *'1979 - 30 Recipients, 272 Total' Albert E. Bender Jr., Jeffrey Bevan Sr., Gerald J. Bisson, Gary H. Bonas Jr., Christopher H. Boswell, William J. Breland, William R. Bryant, William R. "Rick" Burton, Carroll J. Carbonneau, Charles G. "Chuck" Clabots, Lawrence J. Ewaska, Bryce J. Fairbanks, Bradley K. Harris, Eric W. Helgemoe, Michael H. Holmes, William F. Ketron, Ben W. Lindsay, Richard M. MacDonald, Paul Roy Martinez, E. Ray Mueller, Tommy E. Nelson, Sheridan U. Nunn, C. Timothy Osborn, Jay E. Schnapp, Virgil L. Smith, Charles S. Sullivan, Gilson M. Talmadge, James L. Tarr, Edward J. Trust, David M. Worland *'1977 - 29 Recipients, 242 Total' Joe P. Alexander, Ronald J. Amen, David A. Avant, James Richard Barbieri, J. Fred Billett, James Bernard Borsig, Robert J. Bradshaw, Roscoe R. Bryant, Kerry L. Cheesman, Olvin Alexander Crenshaw, Kenneth Penn Davis, William F. Downs, James Y. "Jay" Dunbar Jr., Michael Thomas Feeney, George C. Flanagan, John B. Forrest Jr., Carroll E. "Ned" France Jr., William E. Grau, Bradley E. Haddock, Kevin Holloway, Walter J. Hrycenko, James A. Merry, Paul W. Moore, Thomas S. Pallone, Harvey L. Price, Bruce A. Sanders, Edward J. Stumler, Charles Saunders Wisdom, Craig Atley Younkman *'1975 - 24 Recipients, 213 Total' Joe B. Alexander, Robert B. Alvis, Alden G. Barber, Roger D. Billica, Lonnie L. Bone, John T. Cox, Sterly G. Dossman, Carl X. Forrester, Clarence A. Graves, Gregory A. Guy, Donald J. Hansen, Clifford D. Harmon, A. Camp Hopkins Jr., Dennis J. Kohl, Ned C. Krouskop, Delbert W. Loder, Willie J. Long Jr., Steven L. McMurtry, James R. Neidhoefer, Richard J. Sanders Sr., Daniel T. Segersin, Ronald J. Temple, Thomas J. Webb, Noel K. Zakin *'1973 - 24 Recipients, 189 Total' Jack C. Biltz, John F. Blodgett, David J. Boshea, Ray T. Capp, Randall K. Cline, Charles R. Copeland, Michael Feigenbaum, Douglas Fleury, W. Shirell Fox, Charles C. Gibbs, Michael A. Goldware, Kenneth M. Hayman, Carl E. Kramer, Kent M. Lamoreux, John D. McLaughlin, Wesley K. Morgan, Paul L. Pruitt, Ronald L. Rupp, David W. Snyder, Mark T. Torbeck, H. Thomas Trotter Jr., James T. Widmaier, Donald L. Wylie, Gregory S. Ziegler *'1971 - 21 Recipients, 165 Total' Louis J. Boggio, George D. Carr, Maurice M. "Maury" Clancy, Harry J. Deyo, Thomas J. Doran, Bernard M. Drock, Thomas E. Fielder, Alan S. Gaynor, George E. Harvey, Mark T. Kempenich, Francis J. Maguire Jr., Thomas J. McGuire III, Russell M. McKinney, Edward A. Pease, Raymond C. Petit, Dennis R. Prefontaine, Gerald L. Schomaker, Steve J. Taylor, Donald E. Wilkinson, William D. Winder, Larry A. Young *'1969 - 16 Recipients, 144 Total' David W. Boone, Marcel L. Cinquina, Vincent J. Dunn Jr., William J. Fuller, Robert C. Griffin Jr., William C. Ingersoll, Donald R. Jorgenson, Dabney Kennedy, Alvin W. Kidder, David W. King, B. Edward Luckett, Peter J. Osina, Frederick J. Peters, Randolph R. Scott, A.J. Stanovich, Robert F. Szczys *'1967 - 15 Recipients, 128 Total' Alma D. Banks, Harold W. "Hal" Cairney, William R. Clary, Judson W. "Jud" Compton, Michael S. Costello, Roger F. Frey, John R. Miltner, Bruce A. Moore, Walter W. Nappa, James J. Petro, Robert H. Schley, William S. Slesnick, Harris M. Tanner, Gary A. Waldorf, Arthur B. Wood *'1965 - 16 Recipients, 113 Total' Robert B. Ackerman, Harry Jack Beamish, James M. Becker, Milton R. Bossier, Don Sterling Boyer, Milton M. Fluegelman, Ray A. Garrabrandt, Robert C. Gilman, James L. Knepler, Earl P. Leiby, Joseph Mancini, Charles B. McKee, Edgar A. Oglesby, Frank H. Wadsworth, William H. Wadsworth, Morgan W. Weed *'1963 - 14 Recipients, 97 Total' Mark O. Benner, A. Thomas Brisendine, John J. Dowe, Henry M. Faucett, William R. Grant, Roy M. Hinshaw, John L. Johnston, J. Allen Lewis, Michael F. Miler, Martin Mockford, H. Banks Newman, Marion f. Sadorus, Dwayne E. Welling, Thomas K. Winsor *'1961 - 16 Recipients, 83 Total' Paul C. Conover, John A. Dunaway, Robert E. Finehout, Howard W. Gifford, Otto C. Hornung, Daniel S. Ling, Elliott W. Mangam, Louis J. Marchetti, Richard R. McGee, Cedric D. Sintzenich, Ford E. Smith, Zell Spry, Donald Carl Thom, John R. Vaughan Jr., Charles J. Weber, Willis H. Williams *'1958 - 12 Recipients, 67 Total' Kenneth K. Bechtel, Richard L. Chappell, John R. Donnell, David M. Dunbar, L. George Feil, Fred J. Gehl, Charles M. "Jack" Hedinger, Carl M. Marchetti, Henry F. Maxwell, John F. C. Sheridan, Dr. Paul A. Siple, Russell A. Turner *'1956 - 11 Recipients, 55 Total' Herman E. Brandmiller, William D. Campbell, Jack C. Champion, James R. Feil, Julius W. Hayworth, Lyndon S. Holm, Walter C. Hubbard, Sidney B. North, Jack A. Obermeyer, Henry F. Vassel, James L. Waters Jr. *'1954 - 8 Recipients, 44 Total' M.G. Boswell, Dr. Joseph C. Carrington Jr., Herman Edward Dike, Frank W. Hall Jr., Henry J. Henning, J. Powell Hunter, Phillip W. Robins, Francis E. "Scotty" Williamson *'1952 - 10 Recipients, 36 Total' Gerald H. Blake, Andrew R. Groenink, Charles M. Heistand, Richard W. Marshall, Thomas G. McBride, John M. Pfeil, William S. Roth, Archie F. Wilson, J. Richard Wilson, Norman C. Wood *'1950 - 3 Recipients, 26 Total' H.L. Gaskin, Robert H. Heistand, Wes H. Klusmann *'1948 - 3 Recipients, 23 Total' George A. Mozealous, J. Rucker Newbery, John C. Norsk *'1946 - 6 Recipients, 20 Total' Joseph A. Brunton Jr., George W. Chapman, G. Kellock Hale Jr., William E. Hoffmann, W.E. Vaughan-Lloyd, Robert Wolff *'1942 - 3 Recipients, 14 Total' Joseph H. Brinton, Thomas J. Keane, Arthur A. Schuck *'1940 - 11 Recipients' Thomas G. Cairns, Carroll A. Edson, E. Urner Goodman, Harvey A. Gordon, Robert S. Henderson, Dr. William M. Hinkle, H. Lloyd Nelson, Alfred C. Nichols Jr., Joseph N. Pattison III, William A. Stumpp, Dr. James E. West Resources Internal Links National External Links DSA article on Wikipedia Sources: *Information obtained from the National Order of the Arrow Official website and re-formatted. http://www.main.oa-bsa.org/misc/anr/dsa.htm *Copied from the DSA article on Wikipedia(The founder of this wikicity was the original creator of that article).